


Plowing A Farmer

by CT5445



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT5445/pseuds/CT5445
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Milo......
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Plowing A Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone from the Discord server reads this....forgive me, Father. I have sinned.

"Um....Y/n?" 

"Hmm?" Y/n looked up from her book, seeing her adorable and lovable farmer boyfriend. "What's up? Another Wooloo gone loose?" 

"N-no, no. That's not it," said Milo, taking his hat off. "I was, uh, wondering something." 

Y/n closed her book as Milo approached her. 

"Come cuddle me," Y/n stretched her arms out and Milo laid down on top of her. "You said you were wondering something?" Y/n asked, pressing a kiss to Milo's forehead. 

Blushing, Milo glanced away from her. 

"W-well, it's kinda embarrassing," Milo admitted. "I-I guess.....it's because of Raihan...." 

Silence. 

"Um....Y/n?" 

"Well then," said Y/n, pushing Milo off her. "Time for me to kick Raihan's tall a-" 

"No, no, no!" Milo grabbed Y/n's arm, stopping her from leaving. "That's-no. Raihan didn't do anything wrong. He just.....asked me something."

"What did he ask? Who tops who?" Y/n grumbled. 

"......."

"Wait, no. Y/n, no! Don't beat his ass! Y/n!" 

___________

"I have returned," said Y/n, entering the bedroom. "And...." 

Milo looked up from his book and the tips of his ears turned bright pink. 

"Um..." 

With one hand twirling a dildo and the other holding a bottle of lube, Milo swallowed hard. His eyes trailed down from her hands and to her outfit. 

"Oh, Arceus." 

Leather. Full leather. 

"Too much?" Y/n cooed, approaching Milo's bedside. 

"I-uh-" 

Crawling towards Milo like a Growlithe waiting to catch its prey. 

"What's the matter, Milo?" Y/n cooed, hands skimming across Milo's stomach. "Isn't this what you wanted?" 

Swallowing hard again, with a steady hand, Milo reached out towards her, 

_Smack._

"No touching," Y/n cooed, smirking at Milo's shocked expression. "Unless you want me to tie your ass up?"

Milo shook his head causing Y/n to smile. 

"Good boy." 

Getting off the bed, Y/n gestured to Milo. 

"Clothes, off." 

Scrambling off the bed, Milo moved to shuck the rest of his clothes off. 

"Such a pretty boy," Y/n cooed, pushing Milo back down on the bed. "A pretty, pretty boy." 

Sitting on Milo's tummy, Y/n skimmed her hands down from his chest and down to his tummy. 

"I know this is your first time getting pegged so I'll take it easy on you," said Y/n, picking up the discarded lube and dildo. "Just sit back and relax for me, baby."

Slicking her fingers with lube, Y/n rubbed the rim of Milo's puckered hole. 

"Oh, Arceus," Milo groaned. "Y/n." 

"Hmm?" She replied, leaning over to take his cock in her mouth. 

"Please," Milo begged. "Don't keep me waiting." 

_Smack_. 

Milo yelped before looking down at Y/n. 

"Bratty boy," Y/n chuckled. "Never thought in a million years did I think you'd be bratty."

Strapping the dildo on, Y/n pushed Milo's thighs apart.

"Fine, if you want my cock so damn much then take it!" 

"W-wait! L-lub-" Milo groaned, cutting off his sentence. 

"Baby, baby, of course I wouldn't go in without lube," Y/n cooed, leaning down to kiss him. 

"Now, hold on tight, big boy. You're in for a wild ride."

**Author's Note:**

> *Inhales deeply* my first time writing pegging. I can't write NSFW, I suck (no pun intended) at it. So, to save me from the embarrassment, this is what you're going to get.


End file.
